lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34026531-20181217080215
This is not meant to offend anyone and I'm really sorry if I do, just message me if there is something you think should be edited. This is going to be super short. warning: I randomly switch between topics and some arguments are outdated because I'm not that familiar with Flashback. just realised how long it's been since I've commented anything on this page. This was really random, and I know when I randomly say things like this, it makes no sense whatsoever, but in my opinion, Sophie and Fitz is definitely subtly pushed forward. It's kind of like an arranged relationship in a way. Half of the things that Fitz knows about her is only because they have cognate lessons. Literally lessons on how to trust each other more. Whereas for Keefe and Sophie, it's small spontaneous conversations. Everything is more natural, it connects more with the audience because they can relate to that more than they can to having someone introduce you to a whole new world and suddenly you're together with them. What if Alvar had been the one to introduce Sophie to the world? It could've been the older brother. And then, with Alden subtly encouraging Biana and Fitz to become friends with Sophie. It's like everything is forced at first. I know everyone is great friends now, but most of her friendships started for a specific reason. Tam and Linh, (I'm sorry if this is incorrect, haven't got Neverseen with me and haven't read it in over a year) they became friends with Sophie because Sophie needed them to help her with the Neverseen and the plague and stuff and she wanted to help them, Fitz was friends with her because he was the one asked by Alden to go out and find her, Biana was asked by Alden, Dex just truly wanted to be friends with her. But Keefe. He didn't even know her. It was purely an accidental meetup and that is what makes it one of the most genuine relationships to me. I mean, Fitz thought of her as a little sister... Secrets and trust. What's the biggest secret that Sophie and Fitz willingly shared with each other? They liked each other. And then there was a bunch of other stuff like how Fitz sleeps with a red dragon. But Keefe and Sophie? Sophie and the Black Swan in Exile. Keefe and his mom and being abused in Neverseen and Lodestar, Dex kiss in Nightfall (not important but I gotta make the list look good). Keefe is willing to sacrifice and risk a relationship with Sophie so that she can focus on the more important goal, saving the elvin world and defeating the evil guys, rather than emotional fluff which just distracts her. random weird thing but it's like Keefe is an assertive person, and Fitz is more passive-aggressive. I'm not saying Fitz has anger issues, but there are things which he comes on more strongly and he sometimes overlooks other people. Anyways, I believe that Sophie and Fitz will always have that relationship because he was the one who introduced her to the Elvin world, and he was the one who's been by her, he was her first crush. There will always be the relationship and that connection. But in my opinion, the foundations for a relationship more than that just aren't strong enough. and that will be in a different argument. Anyways, I really hope I didn't offend anyone and I'm honestly really sorry if I did, also sorry it turned out so long, I'd be surprised if anyone even reads this, but thanks, my thought process is weird so if half of this stuff doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Have a good night!